


Two Advent Drabbles

by Calliatra



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sweet Revenge, Relationship Study, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little pair of drabbles I wrote for the 2015 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the whole advent calendar [here](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2015/)!

It took us a couple of years, but we’ve finally settled on a compromise. We’ll do a _moderate_ amount of Christmas. One present each, no more than two bundles of pine branches for decoration, and absolutely no Christmas songs before December 20. We agreed.

And Starsky’s cheating. Well, of course he’s cheating, it’s not like that’s a surprise. He’s already got at least half a dozen presents stashed away, and he keeps ‘accidentally’ leaving the radio tuned to ridiculously holiday-happy stations.

But I still can’t believe he thinks I won’t notice him smuggling an entire _Christmas tree_ into the house.


	2. Santa

The thing you’ve gotta understand is, Hutch gets off on being contrary. He thinks there’s always gotta be something wrong with the world, and if you don’t agree, you just ain’t smart enough or deep enough or whatever to see it. And he likes feeling smart.

So I let him. I make sure he gets to grumble his way from October right through December. That way by the time Christmas actually comes around, he’ll be all grumbled-out and happy to let me drag him into celebrating properly.

Hutch likes to talk big about compromises, but I prefer a win-win.


End file.
